Triple Seven: The Chronicles Of a Nitro
by Zaylo
Summary: It begins on a island, an island not so far from Victoria. The infighter had expected a simple body guard job. But you can't protect someone from the night.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

Long ago on an island not to far from Victoria:

Classical music sounded through out the hall. Men and women danced within it. The woman, in yellow dresses the men in black tuxedos. Waiters served some guests with refreshments. The room was decorated in gold ribbons hanging from above balconies. Pillars held up the small balconies like the ground holding the sky. A grand evening… who could believe it would turn so sour? A much older man with a small white beard stood upon the highest stair on a carpeted staircase. He had a cup of wine in his hand in his other a silver spoon. He hit the spoon against the glass a pleasant sound rang out. The guests all turned to face the man. The men bowed and the women curtseyed.

The man began "Hello friends, acquaintances and family." The voice was powerful, commanding but caring. "Today we celebrate a grand day, the day of legacy!" A woman with blond hair, and a yellow dress stood by him. "Tonight we, the Pierce Clan will rule this island! No one can stand in our way. No obstacle can stop us. No one… NO ONE will stop us!" The guests clapped, it was not every day that the Pierce Clan had a _Nirto. _An hour before then, when the party had just started two people, one man, and one woman enter the palace for the party. They were not of the Pierce Clan but all the same the man with the beard knew who they were. Even now as guests were applauding the man and the woman, dressed like everyone else stood at the back of the crowd. The man had white hair, but was not old. His bangs were long, they covered his right eye. The woman seemed younger but she had an aura of happiness around her. The woman had long red hair, tied in a long ponytail. No guest questioned their presence despite the fact they were not part of the Pierces.

"How long do we have to stay here Kio?" the woman whispered to the man.

"As long as it takes!" the man snapped back.

"But I'm BOOOORRRRREEEEDDDD" the woman whined. The man glared at her. "Can't we go do something else?" The man hit the woman over the head. "No we can't were here to stop the massacre." The man sighed. A couple of days earlier Derjuro City was destroyed, all thief's even the master of the class, the Thief King had all been killed. Even before then the trees of Esuom had been burned to the ground, every magician wiped out and so was their leader, Giro the Light. The only places left were the dark marsh of Pusero were the powerful warriors resided and the Kingdom of Hersities which is were the classy bowmen lived. The man with the white beard was known as Wortile, king of all bowmen. The woman beside him was the queen, Ariena. They had their very first baby daughter named Athenia Pierce. Athenia was a Nirto, a master of the class, in this case bowmen. A Nirto is born every 30 years in case the time comes when an evil too great needs to be defeated. The Nitro has a Hoin mark on their left hand. The mark is a circle with a triangle in the middle. Nitros can analyze any ability of their own class and use it for their own.

"Let us bless our new born daughter with the power and grace of our customs!" Wortile urged. The guests all applauded. Ariena held up her daughter, the guests held up their left hands. Suddenly beams of light erupted from the guests' hands and flew into the now cry baby girl. Then Wortile begun to raise his, to bad it wouldn't make it. "SMASH" broken glass flew down from the ceiling. A window by the third level balcony had been broken; a shape flew through the air, the shape of a man. The man somersaulted in the air, landing perfectly on his feet at the bottom of the carpeted star case. Everything was still; the man took out a gun and pointed it at Wortile. A gunshot sounded through the air, the sound of death. Wortile fell back wards a bullet hole in his chest. Ariena seeing the danger ran with her baby in her arms. All the guests pulled bright golden bows and crossbows. They simultaneously pulled their strings back, "FIRE" one of the guests roared! Arrows and bolts alike flew through the air, the golden projectiles blending in with the similarly coloured walls and pillars. The man turned, he had coal black hair and even darker eyes. He had a blood red cape, and red shoes. Attached to his belt has a katana in sheath. The man took out the katana, it glowed a dark blue. The man held his sword above his head, the blue calm light turned a harsh black. The man ran straight for the arrows, his hand becoming a wild blur.

The sound of metal clashing metal sounding the room. The sound of the arrows hitting the man's armor? Or the sound of the man's sword hitting the arrows? The man charged at the archers, his sword deflecting each and every arrow. The man was too close for the archers to shoot at, sitting ducks. The man slashed in a full circle around him, majority of the guests around him, men and women were sent flying backward. Their bodies smashed against the walls. The walls no longer golden but blood red. The remaining guests were far enough to start firing again. Each of them produced a golden bow with golden feathers attached. The bow glowed a holy yellow aura. Millions of blazing sharp yellow arrows flew through the air; they too glowed with the same yellow aura of the bow that they were being fired from.

The man jumped into the air, he grabbed his gun. Six blood curling gun shots sounded through the air, followed by the "Thump" of six bodies hitting the floor. One guest was left, terrified he ran for his life. The man hit the ground, pulled out a gun aimed it directly for the guest. One last gun shot sounded. A gun smoked, but not the man's. The women with Kio had fired her own pistol and had shot the man's gun right out of his hand. Or to be exact, hit his hand, causing him to drop it. Kio charged at the man, getting his first glance of him. The man had black fingerless gloves, cold black armor with pale white trim. His cold black hair was wild, spiking out in nearly every direction. The man jumped backwards, firing with his pistol. Kio became a blur and in front of the man within milliseconds. Kio smirked "This is going to be an easy job after all" he thought. His fist, in a black knuckle basher went up heading squarely for the man's chin. The man stepped backward, completely dodging Kio's attack. He slashed with his katana downward. Half way through the slash the man changed his trajectory it completely missed Kio, but hit the bullet from the woman. The bullet ricocheted off the katana. The bullet flew down wards and skinned Kio's cheek. Kio did a sweep kick, trying to knock the man off guard. At the last second the man jumped into the air and pointed another gun at Kio, another gunshot filled the room. Kio rolled out of the way of the bullet and jumped to his feet. The man landed on the ground and readied his katana. Six consecutive guns shots sounded through the air. The man spun his sword in front of him in a large circle, blocking each and every bullet coming towards him. Kio jumped into the air, his eyes flared a dark blue. His clothes changed into what seemed a blue jumpsuit, flaring with blue embers, his hair turned the same color of blue as the rest of him and it grew longer and spiked backward. He jumped into the air and his hands glowed an even darker blue. He pointed his hands at the man and millions of blue little orbs flew at the man. The man ran out of the way of the blue orbs and fired a round of bullets at Kio. The bullets hit him but just turned to smoke as they hit Kio. Kio turned and fired more blue orbs. The man didn't have time to dodge this around. The blue orbs hit their target, exploding sending smoke all over the area.

"Hime! Run!" The woman didn't know what Kio meant. Suddenly she felt very dizzy. Her eyes rolled backward. She re focused her eyes. What was this strange numbness? She thought he could hear Kio screaming. Why? She looked downward there was the man katana, stabbed through her back and out the other side. She fell to the ground. The man, behind the body pulled out the katana, now caked in Hime's blood. Hime's body began to glow. Suddenly pieces of her turned into yellow shining dust. They rose into the air and made a floating orb glowing the same colour as the dust. The orb flew at Kio. Kio held out his arms, as if welcoming it. The orb went inside of Kio, his body began to glow a goldish yellow. Kio closed his eyes, it must have been raining, and there were clear water drops on his face.

PAIN

DETERMINATION

STRENGTH

Fear…

Darkness…

Void…

Kio's body began to glow a dark black, all of the before blue parts, now glowed a cold black. He jumped into the air. Millions of black orbs flew from Kio's hands, these were 5 times as big as the before blue ones. When he landed on the ground he smashed his fist into the ground. Millions of black spikes traveled through the ground, following the orbs to the man who had killed Kio's only partner. The only person he cared about, the only person who understood. One orb hit it's target, stunning him. Then the millions of spikes impaled the man. Kio grabbed the man's sword and ran at the man. He couldn't move! His hand was incased in ice! The sword's hilt was freezing, the ice began to creep up Kio's arm, now at his elbow.

"Only I can use that weapon," the man said. "It's impossible to escape" The man slid his hands and legs out of the black spikes. He threw a bomb to Kio's feet. The timer had two minutes on it. The man then left. Kio dropped the sword but it was too late to stop the ice. The ice now a couple of inches past his elbow. "Damn it!" Kio thought

_1 Minute 30 seconds_

He was panicking, it was a test of sanity.

_1 Minute_

His heart pounded, there was no rhythm just the "THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP"

_30 Seconds _

There was one way to escape. But it was insane, not like there's a choice.

_10 Seconds_

Kio took out a dagger and cut his arm off. Pain seared through his body.

_5 Seconds_

He ran straight for the door.

_4_

Half-way there

_3_

The pain made it hard to concentrate. His body was going insane. How much blood had he lost?

_2_

His movements were jerky the loss of his right arm made him unbalanced.

_**1**_

_**0**_

The hall exploded! Pieces of the walls and ceiling flew through the air. The marvelous gold colour now charred from the explosion. The man's katana flew through the air, it's silver blade could be seen, reflecting the light of the moon.

_Hello My New Master My Name Is Navaja What's Yours?._


	2. Chapter 2: Navaja

60 years have pasted since the horrible blood curling events on that island. Between that time the last known civilization, the warriors of Pusero had been eradicated. However new life had been fostered on an island not to far away. A group of survivors had organized a salvation organization. It wasn't much but if they worked together, they may be able to continue their bloodlines. The little bowman princess was now a woman and had set up a school for people who wanted to join the bowman line. They had also met natives to the island of Victoria. They did not mean any harm, they helped the survivors, giving them fur coats, taught them survival in the wilderness. They lived in the tall rocky mountains of Perion. They too had a leader – named Dances with Horntail. He had a son as well named Dances with Balrog. Among meeting these natives, the bowman continued to explore with the natives, or how they liked to be called: Warriors. They had come across a single tree in a large forest. This tree was colossal. It reached up into the sky, the dew on the leaves reflected the bright morning sun. They discovered an old man lived there, a man of many talents. He was very talented at magic and considered the Tree of Ellina a scared place. As they continued to explore they came across a band of honorable bandits. The bandit's claimed to be Thieves who had traveled from another island. The leader of the thieves was a mysterious man named Dark Lord. He said a group of Pirates had helped them travel across the great sea.

A peaceful day in the mountains of Perion. Some people were hunting stumps and mushrooms, the sun shined down on the dirt brown rock. An infighter sat on top of a giant rock, feet dangling over the side. He watched a young hero below, fighting drakes. The hero killed one after another. He stabbed another drake through the body and the beast fell dead. The other drakes retreated, fearing their lives. The infighter jumped from his cliff and landed beside the hero. "Good job Cavas."

"Thank you master Kio," the boy said, bowing.

The boy had red hair and black eyes. He carried a black doomsinger blade. His clothing was a black and white robe, the colors of a nitro apprentice.

The man looked identical but was much older; he had gray and white hair. His robes however were all black, the color of a full fledged nitro. Also on his arms were three bars the man began to walk back to Perion. The boy followed him, the sun's sweltering heat shone down on them.

The man and the boy enter the rocky town, and entered a small hut. In the hut there was a bed a dresser and a large rectangular chest. The man bent down and opened the chest. Inside were two things, a black wooden case and a set of black robes. The wooden case was well made, the handle made of a shining bronze, the wood polished to a shine. The case had been made from a very rare species of tree known as Phantom Trees. The black robes were similar to the Infighter's but had some differences. The robes were looser, to increase mobility, the sleeves had slits in them for more flexibility. Also these robes had a black katana sheath attached. A golden design went down the side of the sheath. The pattern resembled a sea serpent.

"Come with me Cavas." Kio said, walking out the door. Cavas got his new robes on and headed out side. Kio put the wooden case on the ground. The wooden case seemed to glow with a white light. The light was soothing, it seemed to radiant peace. "In this case is a special Nitro blade. Depending on how much Nitro energies you have the less of a sacrifice you will need to make."

"Sacrifice?" Cavas questioned.

"That's why I don't have my right arm. The blade didn't like me." Kio said, rubbing what's left of his right arm. "Are you ready to make a sacrifice to protect justice?" he continued.

"Yes Master"

"Good"

Kio bent down and opened the case. An explosion of blackness flew out! The blackness covered the outside. The only things visible were Cavas and the case. Cavas bent down and looked inside the case. Inside the case was a brilliant silver katana. The hilt was black and had golden stripes on it. The blade was sparkling silver. Cavas picked up the katana. As soon as his fingers gripped the sword sparks flew into the air. The sword was extremely heavy; it took both hands to simply carry it. The hilt was pulsing like a heart beat. He began to unsheathe the sword.

_Hello Human_. Cavas blinked, he had heard something but there had been no sound.

"H-hello?" Cavas stuttered. Assassin

_Ahh My New Master… what's your name kid?_

"Who are you?" Cavas said aloud.

_Me? __You're asking a sword? Man my first one has nothing on you, in insanity._

"You're the sword?" Cavas asked, clutching the grip.

_No I'm your shoe … I just told you I was a sword to screw with you. _The voice said again, dripping with sarcasm.

"Well my name is Cavas, Second Lieutenant for Region N, Nitro Squad."

_Nice to meet you Cavas, names __Navaja. _


	3. Chapter 3

Henesys, Athenia Pierces House

A young boy had just left the house, with a bright blue bow, ready to make a legend of him self as the world's strongest bowmen. A man with a large broadsword on his back walked passed him. The boy looked at the man; he had black armour with white trim, black eyes, and a red cape. His hair was wild, the colour, was the darkness of his eyes. Something was off about him. Too bad the young boy would never see anything or feel anything, again. The man entered Athenia's house, fresh blood on the sword on his back. Athenia was working on some paperwork at her desk. "Sorry but Bowman registration is over for today come back tomorrow morning. Athenia said, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Oh I'm not here for some bowman training, who would want to be such a weakling as bowman?" the man said in a cold voice.

Athenia looked up from her work. There she saw the man at the door of the building. The man proceeded to look at a rack of extremely beautiful longbows. A gold one stood out from the rest. The man touched the golden bow. "Ahh yes this was your father's bow, was it not? It's too bad I killed him before he could use it."

Athenia jumped from her seat took out her own blazing red bow. "What did you just say?"

The man jumped from the lower half of the building up to Athenia's desk. His two hand guns, one white the other black were pointed at her. "Now you tell me something or else you're going to end up like your father."

Perion

Suddenly the darkness vanished. He was outside in front of Kio's shack. Kio stood in front of him. "How was the Ressinance?" Kio asked

"It was a little strange to say the least" he said.

_Hey Old Man Long Time No See!_

"Hello Navaja." Kio said "Cavas meet one of the 7 Nitro weapons, the katana Navaja."

"A Nitro weapon? What's that?" Cavas asked.

_Il Explain Since It's Me Were Talking About, You See There Are Seven Nitro Weapons, Which Can Only Be Used By Nitros. Each Weapon Has It's Own Special Ability And Powers. __Mine For Example Is Called Triple Seven. It Allows The User To Transform Me Into 21 Separate Blades; Each Blade Is Made By Your Imagination. So You Can Make A Blade That's Giant But Fast Or A Blade That Boosts Speed Or Something Like That. To Unlock A New Blade You Must Get Things Called Dark Marbles. In My Hilt And Both Sides Of The Blade There Are Little Indents Were You Can Insert The Dark Marbles. There Are Seven On Each Part. _

"Here!" Kio threw him a leather pouch. Cavas caught the bag and emptied the contents into his hand 3 black little orbs fell into his hand. "Those are the Dark Marbles Go ahead put them into Navaja," Kio continued.

Cavas unsheathed Navaja and inserted three of them into the hilt. There was a burst of light and then the 3 indents were gone. Kio walked up to him and handed him a sheet of paper, a wanted poster. The picture showed the ugly face of a renegade bandit named Daizen. The bandit had been charged for many charges of robbery and murders. The reward was 25000000 mesos. The bandit and his apprentices have been seen at a camp in the middle of the Ellina Forest.

"Take care of it, will you?" Kio asked.

"Yes master," Cavas said. He picked up Navaja and ran in the direction of Ellina.

_Has There Been Trouble Lately?_

"To say the least"

_Could You Tell Me About It? I've Been Locked In A Chest For The Past 5 Years_

"Well you see, it all started when a group of people turned against man kind. They wanted to force their ideals upon us and we fought back. Right now they haven't been attacking but thanks to their influence monsters are much stronger and they actually use strategy. Because of the constant threat the King of Victoria had issued the creation of an army made up of gifted people, Nitros."

_I See_

Some slimes bounced between the trees. The sunlight being split by the above branches.

_Quite The Beautiful Place_

Cavas looked up into the trees and saw smoke in the distance. "That's probably were the bandit camp is."

He picked up his speed and ran toward the smoke. He stopped on a large tree branch. He looked downward upon the group of tents and some men outside of them. Suddenly the earth shook "Whoa!" Cavas fell forward, straight into the bandit camp.

_Nice Landing Moron_

The bandits stared at him.

_You Know I'm Starting To Lose Faith In You, As My Master_

One of the bandits cried out something in a horrible combination of drunk and English.

More and more bandits came out of their tents, brandishing swords and axes. One larger bandit came out of what seemed to be the largest tent.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, a nosey little Nitro," the larger bandit sneered. The bandits surrounded Cavas, all weapons drawn. One of the ones from behind Cavas raised his axe. Cavas drew his sword and sliced the man across the chest the pain caused the man to drop his ask to the ground. The large bandit looked at Cavas "Who are you?"

_Who's asking? _

"What was that!?!" The bandits looked around

"That boy must be a ghost!"

"We should go!"

"What if he curses us?"

"You whiney cowards go kill the boy!" the big bandit shouted the bandits all attacked at the same time, their axes swinging at Cavas.

"This would be a good time to try this out." Cavas said to himself. He drew his sword and shouted, PIERCE Version 1, LANZA!!! …. … … … Nothing happened.

_Oh Wait Am I Supposed to Transform Now? _

Suddenly the entire blade and hilt glowed a blinding white. Neither Cavas nor the bandits could see anything. When the dazzling light stopped in Navaja's place was what looked like a spear but instead of a tip there was a giant broadsword blade. Cavas spun the blade above his head. The blade sliced through some of the bandits killing them instantly. The bandits left over were afraid; they had never seen a blade that could transform. The bandit's stopped their attack. The large bandit was unfazed he slashed overhead with a giant great sword. Cavas span around and held his spear-blade horizontally the sword smashed into the shaft, sparks sent flying in every direction. The bandit swung overhead again and again, hitting the same spot over and over again. Cavas jumped backward just before the 7th blow hit his spear-blade. Cavas lunged forward stabbing with his weapon. The bandit hit the blade to the side and readied yet another over head slash. Cavas had just enough time to raise his spear-blade. The powerful over head slash was blocked by the spear-blade but the pushing power caused Cavas to skid backwards, hitting a tree. The bandit charged, ready to strike with a finishing blow, but it would never make it in time. An explosion in the middle of the camp caused the bandit to lose focus and look away. Cavas quickly grabbed the spear-blade and swung it vertically hitting the bandit's ribs and sending him skidding towards the middle of the camp. A voice sounded in the air.

"I thought I smelt a rat down here" a girl with red hair stood on one of the branches. The girl jumped from her branch and landed gracefully on the ground beside Cavas. "What did you say?" the large bandit spat. "I said you stink, hear me now?" the girl said smirking.

"Who are you?" the large bandit said.

The girl laughed, "My name is Alice Colonel for the south west Nitro squad, and you are Raviko Daizen's right hand man correct?"

The giant bandit laughed as well. "That's right little girly. Daizen is on a very important mission right now so I'll take care of you two my self. I should let you know I used to be a Brigadier General back when I was in the nitro squads so a puny 2nd Lieutenant and Colonel is no match for me. He ran at Alice and raised his sword. "DIE"! He roared, slashing at Alice with his sword. Metal clashed metal and Alice landed behind Raviko. There was a large amount of dust in the air, it was impossible to see if either of them had been hit. The dust settled down and the damage was clear. CLANK! A large piece of metal hit the floor; it was half of the blade of a sword. Raviko looked put to see his great sword had turned into a small dagger. "What! How did you do that?!" Raviko said. Alice turned around she had two knuckles; both were a dark red and had three blades coming out of the knuckles. "Each Nitro has a special ability. Mine is the ability to control and mold metal. I jus changed your sword into a puny dagger, what are you going to do now?" Raviko pulled out a spare axe and ran towards Cavas. "Bad move" Alice said smirking. Cavas' hand became a blur. The next second Cavas sheathed, a now normal Navaja. The sheathed clicked as the blade was fully sheathed. The second the click sounded, each and every bandit had been killed, cut in two. Alice laughed "A bit over kill don't you think Cavas?"

_Very Impressive My Master_

Alice's ears perked up. "What was that?" she asked "Il explain later" Cavas said. "Meanwhile" he continued "I think we can figure out were Daizen is. I know an informant in Kerning."

"Lets go then" Alice said walking in the direct of Kerning. Cavas followed. One of his eyes turned a dark blue for a split second. Alice never noticed.


	4. Chapter 4 Fight Club

Triple Seven Chapter 4

They walked through the forest. The light from the sun far above being stopped by the green alcove of nature from above. "So who's this informant?" Alice asked as they raced through the maze of wild-life. "He's my brother" Cavas said.

"What's he like?"

"He lives by gambling with money"

"How old is he?"

"Same as me"

"Think he'll give us the info?"

"Not for free, no."

The City of Kerning. Some beggars and black market salesmen lined the street. Ripped off wanted posters hung on some of the walls of building as well as newly posted ones. Some men walked into a local bar, others went into the barber's shop and others walked in and out with the city's crowd. Music could be heard from a local club. Alice hadn't been to Kerning City many times before. Cavas however had been here more than he had ever been at Perion. He entered the local weapon shop. A group of low levelled rogues were making a purchase by the counter. Cavas approached the counter, smiling. The cashier got up and stepped around the counter.

"Cavas! Good to see you again!" The cashier said laughing.

"You too Manny" said Cavas.

Manny was a middle aged man, with blond hair hidden behind a large white bandana. He wore a large black eye patch that covered his right eye. He looked like a rough character but his smile showed he cared.

"So," Manny started "Here to pick up your gun?"

"Well its not what I came here for but sure."

Manny turned around and open a clear glass case with a black pistol in it. "So what did you come here for?"

"I'm looking for my brother, he probably moved his base somewhere"

The black pistol flew through the air, Cavas caught it and fired in one smooth motion. The bullet flew straight ahead and smashed into the dartboard, behind Manny's desk.

"Nice shot" Manny said looking at the billboard, a sizzling hole in the dead center. "I'll tell you but it'll cost you" he continued

"How much?"

"The price for that limited edition mint condition Dartboard!"

Henesys: The rage of battle was in the air. Athena fired 4 arrows, each glowing a bright yellow. The man disappeared, dodging the arrows. "You're too slow" a cold voice said, inches from Athena's face, a sharp kick smashed into Athena's stomach, sending her flying backward. She recovered in mid air and fired another set of yellow arrows. The man ran straight at the arrows. At the last second he ran straight threw the arrows. Suddenly the man vanished, just before impact. Athena blinked, "Were did he go?" A sharp jolt of pain went through her body; her head rang like a bell. She began to fall downwards, plummeting through the air. She was drifting into sub-conscious when the man appeared once more , punching her in the stomach. She smashed into the ground, her bow bounced a couple of meters away from her, to far to reach. The man grabbed her by the neck, his grip as powerful as a Balrog. One sharp punch hit her in the stomach, causing blood to fly from her mouth. The man threw Athena behind him and drew his two pistols again. "I'll ask you again, were is the Nitro katana?" The man said, twirling the two pistols.

Cavas and Alice walked toward a bar on the edge of town. A large man stood on guard. Loud music sounded from the inside. Cavas walked towards the door, ignoring the large man. The man stepped in the way, trying to intimidate Cavas. "Name?" The guard said looking at a clipboard. Cavas looked at the board for a second.

"Oh yeah here's my name." Cavas pointed at Jim Fisher on the clipboard. The guard frowned.

"Jim came in 20 minutes ago he's 34 years old. You better tell me why you want in little boy."

Suddenly a voice sounded in the air. "Oh sorry my actual name is BOOMHEADSHOT!" Navaja drew it's self from the sheath and smashed its blunt edge over the guards skull. The guard fell to the ground, unconscious, others in line didn't react, here things like that were to be expected.

Cavas and Alice and the building, inside there was a large risen square. Like a wrestling ring except without the ropes. Two men fought in the middle, a crowd cheered at each blow. On a balcony two twin girls sat on each side of a man with wild black hair in a black coat and white pants. The man was smiling. "And there's a knock out for Kerpail making that 30 wins in a row! For those of you who bet on him collect your earnings at the betting table!"

"Wow these guys look really strong!" Alice laughed

"Your honestly the first girl I've seen who actually enjoys free for all fighting like this."

"Hey brother!" A man in a black coat walked over to him, with his two "secretaries" behind him.

"31 Wins for Kerpail!" the voice sounded over the cheering.

"So how can I help you brother, I'm sure you didn't come to just say hello" the man said.

"Falkor I need info" Cavas said waving a bag of mesos. Falkor grabbed the bag and looked inside.

"How about a bet brother?" Falkor grinned mischievously

"Terms?"

"2 fights you and your little friend there fight my two greatest warriors and if you win both then il give you the info at a discount. But if you lose you pay me 500% interest."

"How much money would it cost us normally?" Alice asked.

'"A little over 100 billion mesos."

"That's 500 billion if we lose!"

"I'm guessing you have enough so if you cant pay it off the girl stays here and works for me until it's payed off."

"Isn't that slavery?"

"Not my problem if you cant pay it off!"

"Fine deal"

"Now a new never before seen challenger, please welcome Alice!" Alice walked onto the square smiling, of course no one clapped, they expected her to be killed!

" Now meet the master himself with 40 straight wins, Kerpail!"

A boy with spiky brown hair and red clothing stepped onto the square. He had a red coat on with a white

t-shirt underneath. He had red track pants on and they were complimented with his dark red boxing gloves.

"A girl? I'm fighting a girl?!?" Kerpail was stuck between disbelieve and hysterics.

Alice was used to this behaviour, spending two years in a nearly all boy's nitro school will teach you something.

The announcer said something and Alice didn't care she focused solely on her opponent. Her eyes changed from her sincere light blue to a fierce dark red. Suddenly Kerpail moved in, like a blur. His hand shot up, focusing for a single punch knock out. Alice swung her hand to the side, knocking Kerpail's hand to the side. Her knee shot up, hitting him in the chin. He stumbled backward, clutching his face. He smirked and stood straight up. He spat some blood onto the floor and readied his hands in front of him. His eyes changed from a dark black to a fierce red. Alice put her hands in front of her, wrists limp. Kerpail jumped forward with a quick punch, Alice spun to the right and at extreme speed, did a right straight. Kerpail caught the first and turned around. He put her arm over his shoulder and flipped her. Alice flew through the air and hit the ground.

"Judo and boxing?" Alice said slowly getting up from the ground. Kerpail smirked and put his hands palm down in front of him. The crowd was silent; tension had that affect on others. Alice ran at Kerpail, she placed her hand on the ground and spun her legs in a sweep kick, targeting the back of Kerpail's legs. Kerpail jumped backwards, and put his right leg high in the air. The leg flew downwards at lightning speeds. Alice put her legs into the air and pushed with her hands and back flipped out of the way. Kerpail's foot hit the ground, the power created a huge crater in the ground. Alice ran forward and jumped into the air, executing a flying kick. Kerpail caught the kick and began spinning her around by the leg. Alice's second leg kicked out and hit Kerpail in the face. Kerpail stumbled backward and dropped Alice. They both got up and readied them selves. The crowd shouted. This was going to be one heck of a fight.


End file.
